theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Discoveries
Plot Suddenly, everything has changed. Within a month…. Sentinel Prime has joined the Decepticons, Soundwave is dead, and now the thirteen original Primes have been revealed! The Fallen has returned and killed Optimus. But Starscream’s death helped bring Optimus back to life and now they are preparing for a journey across the galaxy to find the last four need. They are Almegeous Prime, Alchemist Prime, Lukis Prime, and Prima. But, we have to worry about Galvatron and the Decepticons. If they release the Liege Maximo, everyone worries that Unicron will return. Following the trial, Optimus Magnus and the Autobots prepare to create a grand Spaceship with at least a stellar cycle's supply of energon. Joining him are Optimus Magnus, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, and Solus Prime. They later make the space ship and dub it... the Olympian. The Matrix of Leadership activates and reveals a star map... revealing the path to Gigantion. As the ship prepares to head thru the Space Bridge, the thirteen wish them good luck, then Arcee wishes Ratchet good bye too. They enter the ship, and fly thru the space bridge. They are flashed far and far when they arrive at Gigantion. Optimus suddenly remembers Logos Prime's prison was near here, and asks Alpha Trion, who tells him he is right. As they land, they are greeted by old allies, lost to the ages, Menasor. Menasor recognizes Optimus Magnus.... and they are given to an energon feast. Meanwhile, the Fallen and Logos Prime are traveling across the universe searching for the Liege's tomb. Logos discovers the lost weapon, the Requiem Blaster. They find a clue on that... which makes them say... Lukis. At the Energon Feast, they talk to Menasor, and Alpha Trion gives Menasor a riddle, “What did the spark say to the Prime when he lost his blade?" Menasor replied “Till all are one.” Alpha Trion smiles and says, “I knew that it was you Almegeous. I still can see part of your blue horn. " Menasor suddenly disappeared and then a new transformer appears. It’s revealed that Menasor was never real, but it really was Almegeous Prime was the leader of Gigantion. He explains after the battle of Unicron and Primus, the 9 remaining Primes separated. He left to other worlds, helping create Junkion and Gigantion. Later on, he fell dormant until many years before the Great War; Gigantion fell into a civil war. The good side was losing and Gigantion would be destroyed if he didn't help. So... he changed into Menasor and helped them win and rule the planet. Now that the planet is stable, he can leave and help them. He orders Drill Bit in charge. Wheeljack questions how almegeous Prime could change shape. Vector Prime explains he is a shifter, a transformer who can change his/her shape and form. Suddenly, the Fallen arrives on Gigantion in search for another clue to the Liege's location. Optimus and the other Autobots begin to battle, but the fallen figures out that he isn’t in this universe. So, they leave this universe. Alpha Trion reveals however that the next universe is the Movie Universe. Only Alpha Trion, Almegeous, Solus Prime, and the next one, Alchemist, can be there. Vector gave his life to for fill the destiny of others. The Rule is once you die in a universe, you can’t go back to that universe. Vector Prime gives Optimus one of the blades of time. He uses the other one to open a portal to the Movie Universe, and disappears. They travel thru that universe, and arrive at Earth. This is a post TF3 era, and they leave Earth to look for the next prime. Another Star Map shows them the path to Planet V. However, they can’t use the blade of time because it needs energy. They travel thru out meteorites and stuff. Suddenly, the 3 change form into the movie form. Optimus personally hates that form. Meanwhile, the Fallen and Logos Prime have arrived in the Cybertron Universe, where they see Zone…. The Olympian lands on Planet V, where they suddenly are challenged. It’s like Egypt too. Machines appear and shoot them. They dodge and fight…. But Solus Prime is injured. Once that happens… it stops and out comes the next prime, Alchemist Prime. Alpha Trion greets him, but they heal Solus Prime. Alchemist says sorry for the attack, the defense system but lately he’s seen that the Fallen is back in the Animated Universe. Once Optimus explains the state of his universe, Alchemist joins them and they use the blade to hop to the Transtech Universe. Alchemist then realizes this is the universe that Prima is hidden. Meanwhile, Lukis Prime is revealed and the Fallen grabs him and they teleport …. Alchemist rises from the ship and reveals that Praum is an ice planet where Prima is hidden. They are right above Praum. They teleport down to the ground, and find a tomb, like the Fallen’s. They open it up, and Prima is awakened. However… behind them lies the Fallen and the Liege Maximo, along with a damaged Lukis. The Fallen reveals he knew Lukis knew where the Liege was, so he damaged him and found his location. Logos has told Galvatron, and now it’s time to kill them. Prima and the Fallen begin to fight, dark lighting against light hand shields. The Liege attacks Solus, who uses the Magnus Hammer to fight. Alpha Trion protects Optimus and himself, and they watch. Prima reflects the Fallens darkness attack quickly and easily. The Liege is battling Solus, who sends the Liege to the wall, before him teleports out of there to Kaon. Alpha Trion and Optimus take Lukis and leave. The Fallen and Prima use lighting each, and just as the Fallen seems to have the upper hand, Nexus Prime appears and gives Prima the Star Saber. With the Star Saber, a cosmic wave is sent throughout the multiverse, and even back at Cybertron in the Animated Universe, Beast Prime says “All the 13 have awakened…. Even the Liege. “ This Cosmic wave makes the fallen smile, as he warns that Prima has just given the Fallen everything he needs for Unicron to return. The Fallen teleports, but Prima gives a look of grief. They all return to Cybertron, and at Starscream’s tombstone, the 13 meet together, and now that part is done, only two things must happen, prepare Cybertron for Unicron’s arrival, and even more challenging…. Awaken Primus! Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100